spritepoint_halcyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strongholds
One of the main features of Heaventide is the Stronghold system. This allows players to create their own customised hideout with many minigame features to earn crafting materials, money and experience. Players can ally with or declare war on other Strongholds, with allying allowing other allied Strongholds to use your resources and vice versa, and declaring war allowing you to attack said enemy stronghold after a long countdown for a percentage of their daily harvest. Levels Strongholds can level up based on their use, which equates to gaining experience, leading to new unlocks for features inside the stronghold. The full list of levels and rewards are: * Level 1 - * Level 2 - Able to farm Oteona, access to the Oteona Field * Level 3 - * Level 4 - Able to farm Zozafruit, access to the Zozafruit Plantation * Level 5 - Able to start a Level 1 Mine and mine Chunks of Gold * Level 6 - Able to farm Galifruit, access to the Galifruit Lab, able to level up the Mine to Level 2 and mine Quartz Lenses, able to start Potioncrafting * Level 7 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 3 and mine White Diamonds * Level 8 - Able to farm Deabola, access to the Deabola Pods, able to level up the Mine to Level 4 and mine Obsidian Cubes, the Arena of Clay opens * Level 9 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 5 and mine Dark Uranium * Level 10 - Able to farm Tawanesan, access to the Tawanesan Dune, able to level up the Mine to Level 6 and mine Hyperlodestones, access to the Magicka Pool * Level 11 - Able to level up the mine to Level 7 and mine Charmed Topazes * Level 12 - Able to farm Iarin, access to the Iarin Antigrav Chamber, able to level up the Mine to Level 8 and mine Thassalo Stones * Level 13 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 9 and mine Void Teardrops * Level 14 - Able to farm Vadria Nuts, access to the Vadria Nut Time Accelerator, able to level up the Mine to Level 10 and mine Four-Dimensional Emeralds * Level 15 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 11 and mine Quantum Stones * Level 16 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 12 and mine Wormhole Metal, the Arena of Clay upgrades to the Arena of Ink * Level 17 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 13 and mine Royal Rubies * Level 18 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 14 and mine Prismatic Spiral Orbs * Level 19 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 15 and mine Prometheus Alloy * Level 20 - Able to level up the Mine to Level 16 and mine Prometheus Flux Stones * Level 21 - * Level 22 - Access to the Dream Eye * Level 23 - * Level 24 - The Arena of Ink upgrades to the Arena of Light * Level 25 - Legendary Artefact Mining unlocks Farming There are 7 types of basic crops to farm in Strongholds that unlock at different levels. These are: * Oteona - Unlocked at Level 2 * Zozafruit - Unlocked at Level 4 * Galifruit - Unlocked at Level 6 * Deabola - Unlocked at Level 8 * Tawanesan - Unlocked at Level 10 * Iarin - Unlocked at Level 12 * Vadria Nuts - Unlocked at Level 14 These are grown respectively in: * The Oteona Field * The Zozafruit Plantation * The Galifruit Lab * The Deabola Pods * The Tawanesan Dune * The Iarin Antigrav Chamber * The Vadria Nut Time Accelerator The drops from these plants are: * 12-18 Oteona Petals * 30-50 Zoza Juice * 25-40 Gali Juice * 1-6 Deabola Husks * 8-10 Tawanesan Roots * 5-20 Iarin Cores * 2-3 Vadria Nut Shells The lore for these plants is: * Oteona - A blueish-cyan oval-shaped fruit grown on bushes that can fit in the palm of your hand. It tastes vaguely of bubblegum. * Zozafruit - A deep violet orb fruit grown from trees that fits between your finger and thumb. It tastes like pineapple. * Galifruit - A lime-green orange-shaped fruit grown from trees in sterile conditions that is just larger than a fist. It tastes like sour strawberries. * Deabola - A brown-and-orange radish-shaped vegetable grown on small trees inside anaerobic environments that is the size of a fist. It tastes like a mixture of potatoes and carrots. * Tawanesan - A reddish-brown tube-shaped vegetable grown in sandy ground in hot environments about the length of a human head. It tastes like dry spices. * Iarin - A golden-and-purple-striped fruit grown in dirt orbs in areas with low or no gravity the size of a fist. It tastes like pears. * Vadria Nuts - A reddish-brown spiked nut grown only in environments where time has been distorted by specific Spellsongs. It tastes like a pistachio nut, but sweet rather than salty. Mining Mining unlocks at Stronghold Level 5, and allows the player to mine 16 different materials: * Chunks of Gold, unlocked at Level 5 (Mine Level 1) * Quartz Lenses, unlocked at Level 6 (Mine Level 2) * White Diamonds, unlocked at Level 7 (Mine Level 3) * Obsidian Cubes, unlocked at Level 8 (Mine Level 4) * Dark Uranium, unlocked at Level 9 (Mine Level 5) * Hyperlodestones, unlocked at Level 10 (Mine Level 6) * Charmed Topazes, unlocked at Level 11 (Mine Level 7) * Thassalo Stones, unlocked at Level 12 (Mine Level 8) * Void Teardrops, unlocked at Level 13 (Mine Level 9) * Four-Dimensional Emeralds, unlocked at Level 14 (Mine Level 10) * Quantum Stones, unlocked at Level 15 (Mine Level 11) * Wormhole Metal, unlocked at Level 16 (Mine Level 12) * Royal Rubies, unlocked at Level 17 (Mine Level 13) * Prismatic Spiral Orbs, unlocked at Level 18 (Mine Level 14) * Prometheus Alloy, unlocked at Level 19 (Mine Level 15) * Prometheus Flux Stones, unlocked at Level 20 (Mine Level 16) There are 16 unique Mines, each new Mine built a 'floor' below the last one: * Level 1 - Gold Mine * Level 2 - Quartz Mine * Level 3 - Diamond Mine * Level 4 - Obsidian Mine * Level 5 - Radioactive Mine * Level 6 - Magnetic Mine * Level 7 - Lucky Mine * Level 8 - Submerged Mine * Level 9 - Abyssal Mine * Level 10 - Distorted Mine * Level 11 - Quantum Mine * Level 12 - Spacetime Mine * Level 13 - Royal Mine * Level 14 - Sentient Mine * Level 15 - Prometheus Gap Mine * Level 16 - Prometheus Tempest Mine There is also Legendary Artefact Mining that unlocks at Level 25, allowing the player to gather powerful artefacts that boost stats or provide Stronghold bonuses, or even just serve as a symbol of status. Most artefacts belong to a set. All Legendary Artefacts are upgradable once, providing either greater bonuses or looking more opulent. The list of Legendary Artefacts is: * The Grass-Cutting Sword (Imperial Regalia set) (+10% damage output) * The Eight Ta Mirror (Imperial Regalia set) (1% chance to reflect attacks) * The Comma-Shaped Jewel (Imperial Regalia set) (+20% magic pool) * The Gloriole (Dead God set) * Chrysaor (Dead God set) * The Flaming Sword (Dead God set) * The Scythe of Father Time (Dead God set) * The Spear of Destiny (Dead God set) * The Coat of Many Colours (Dead God set) * The Crown of Immortality (Crowned set) * The Crown of Thorns (Crowned set) * The Crown of Iron (Crowned set) * The Sword of Ten Hand-Breadths (Sakura Myth set) * The Sword of 10000 Cold Nights (Sakura Myth set) * The Sword of Tender Hands (Sakura Myth set) * The Sword of the Little Fox (Sakura Myth set) * The Sword of the Little Crow (Sakura Myth set) * The Galaxy Tunneler (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Bedrock Breaker (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Flaming Flower (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Jade Tripickaxe (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Exotic Asteroid Scythe (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Molten Cinnabar Circuit (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Dimensional Quintessence (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Cursed Bonebleeder (Ultimate Pickaxe set) * The Arctic Assassin (Elemental set) * The Divine Dagger (Elemental set) * The Flame Fragment (Elemental set) * The Dark Drill (Elemental set) * Chronos (Essence set) * Antichronos (Essence set) * Magia (Essence set) * Antimagia (Essence set) * Zógyráts Tentacle (Essence set) Potioncrafting Potioncrafting is unlocked at Level 6, and consists of using from 3 to 7 crafting materials grown in Stronghold Farms. The full list of potions is: * a * b * c * d * e * f * g * h * i * j * k * l * m The Arena of Clay The Arena of Clay is an area in the Stronghold that unlocks at Level 8. It is where an enigmatic ex-gladiator named the Ashtongue creates clay versions of enemies and brings them to life for players to defeat for a lower percentage of the experience that it would normally reward. At Level 16, the Arena of Clay upgrades to the Arena of Ink, and another entity called the Sparkspeaker joins the management to create stronger versions of the clay enemies out of pure ink. At Level 24, the Arena of Ink upgrades for the final time into the Arena of Light, and a final entity called the Spectrevoice joins the arena to create even more powerful versions of the ink enemies out of pure hard-light. Allegiance The Magicka Pool At the Magicka Pool, coins can be sacrificed for a temporary bonus in health, damage, magic or speed. The Dream Eye The Dream Eye is an interdimensional gate that grants access into the entrant's memories to recreate their greatest fears and most powerful adversaries. It creates a plane where the entrant's mind is mapped out physically, with the greatest parts guarded by physical, powerful manifestation of their traumas and fears (aptly named Traumas). There are a few varieties of Traumas: Discordants, Tunelesses and Venoms. Discordants are the most abstract of the Traumas (represented in their names), Tunelesses are partially mechanical and linked via a hive-mind that functions within the Dream Eye (with the brain of it called the Perfected Omega), and Venoms are specialised to neutralise one specific Birthclass. The list of Traumas that can be fought in the Dream Eye, along with their rewards is: * Darj Ueqieqi - Trauma of the Unknown - Discordant * Vivito Nua - Trauma of the Living - Discordant * Emilysia - Trauma of the Sentient - Discordant * Ibivisa Jiimon - Trauma of the Learned - Discordant * Jilyu Vinzizi - Trauma of the Divine - Discordant * Anu Orsutalys - Trauma of the Talentless - Discordant * Xu Gijaju - Trauma of the Nameless - Discordant * Nexylaide - Trauma of the Phasing - Discordant * Shixaxu Madikzanno - Trauma of the Heathen - Discordant * Zonjuziu - Trauma of the Darkness - Discordant * Saafu Xixisu - Trauma of the Liar - Discordant * Kizrik Ainsu - Trauma of the Sinful - Discordant * Platform-42B - Trauma of the Machine - Tuneless * Myriad Unit-113S - Trauma of the Mind - Tuneless * Module-170X - Trauma of the Grief - Tuneless * Mod-172X - Trauma of the Oblivion - Tuneless * Genesis Unit-99E - Trauma of the Weakness - Tuneless * Terminus-183X - Trauma of the Malignance - Tuneless * Batallion Unit-140S - Trauma of the Diabolic - Tuneless * Armada Module-172A - Trauma of the Deluded - Tuneless * T-Unit-121B - Trauma of the Chaotic - Tuneless * Prophet-79C - Trauma of the Tormentors - Tuneless * The Antipsyker - Trauma of the Psykers - Venom * The Antimagus - Trauma of the Magi - Venom * The Antibabyloniac - Trauma of the Babyloniacs - Venom * The Antisongster - Trauma of the Songsters - Venom * The Antirowbreaker - Trauma of the Rowbreakers - Venom * The Antihanabira - Trauma of the Hanabira - Venom * The Antifirefly - Trauma of the Fireflies - Venom The Traumas that are faced by the protagonists are: * Traumatic Pyrolysis (Rezelia) * Traumatic (Yrika) * Traumatic Skalier (Thayer) * Traumatic Xephilos (Ephyx) * Traumatic Cinderella Syndrome (Believer) * Traumatic (Inyo) * Traumatic (Anthis)